1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card connector adapted to connect a memory card to a circuit board and, more particularly, to a multipurpose memory card connector, which is compatible to any of a variety of memory cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of computer technology, various high operation speed computers with multiple functions have been developed. Further, various electronic cards including memory cards, network cards, modern cards, SCSI (hard disk, scanner) cards may be used with a computer to add functions to the computer. Typically, an electronic card has a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) interface. Adapters to connect PCMCIA interface to other interfaces, for example, PCMCIA to SCSI, PCMCIA to IDE, etc. are commercially available. These adapters enable a notebook computer to use peripheral apparatus for PC. Regular notebook computers support plug-and-play, and have a hot plug function. There are commercially available electronic cards for use in a PDA or palm-top electronic dictionary. Except PCMCIA type memory cards, there are MMCs (Multimedia Cards), CFs (CompactFlash Cards), SMCs (Smart Media Cards), MSs (Memory Sticks), SDs (Secure Digital Memory Cards) available on the market.
Further, for receiving an electronic card, a circuit board is provided with a card connector. Because different electronic cards have different sizes, different card connectors shall be used to receive different electronic cards. However, providing a circuit board with different card connectors for receiving different electronic cards greatly increase the installation space of the circuit board. Further, the terminals of a conventional card connector are alternatively arranged at different elevations. This terminal arrangement design requires much installation space. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a memory card connector that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.